Manually operable apparatus for selecting cards carrying desired data out of a collection of cards carrying both desired and undesired data are well known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,982 discloses the use of movable and individually operable selector knives used in conjunction with notched sections of cards; U.S. Pat. No. 999,991 discloses insertable rods cooperating with cards having slots and perforations; U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,502 shows insertable parallel rods disposed at various vertical levels and horizontally spaced cooperating with cards having holes and slots; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,373 shows the use of laterally disposed key rods cooperating with cards having projecting tongues. In all of these known devices, the insertion of rods or other members into portions of cards is made for the purpose of removing the cards so selected. In contradistinction, in the present invention, certain cards are selected and removed from the collection of cards and for use by gravity action upon withdrawal of certain selected rods.